1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diodes (LED) backlight module that can reduce dark stripes (or hot spot mura).
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module is a fundamental part in a liquid crystal display (LCD). Since liquid crystal does not emit light itself, the backlight module is needed for providing the required light source. The principle for operating a backlight module is to direct the light emitted from a backlight source as a planar light source via a light guide plate, thereby assuring uniform brightness. LEDs are extensively used as a backlight source in the backlight module in virtue of high brightness, low work voltage, low power consumption, a long lifetime and so on. However, the LEDs are point light sources, and dark stripes would appear between two adjacent LEDs, due to a distance therebetween, thus affecting the uniform brightness.
Therefore, a new type of backlight module is desired to overcome the above described shortcoming.